Lizzie adores Gordo
by The Crazy Chicken
Summary: What happens when Lizzie tries to Seduce Gordo
1. Lizzies Fantasies

Stupid Lizzie Story Part 1  
  
It is a bright morning as Lizzie McGuire awoke in her bed.  
  
Her hair was messy and she had the craziest dream about her stupid little brothers friend Lanny actually talking. So she got in a hot blue t-shirt, short shorts, and high sluttish boots. Anyway it was the day the Miranda got back from the trip from Mexico and Lizzie was going with Gordo to meet Miranda at the airport. Lizzie was so excited she couldn't wait.  
  
J= Mrs. McGuire  
  
L= Lizzie  
  
G= Gordo  
  
~Phone Rings~  
  
L= Hello?  
  
G= Hey Lizzie doesn't Miranda get back today.  
  
L= ya don't you remember, we're taking you to the airport to see her.  
  
G= Okay Cool  
  
J= Lizzie get off the phone we are going to pick up Gordo  
  
L= we are coming to pick you up now.  
  
G= Cool see you soon  
  
L= Okay see you soon.  
  
J= NOW LIZZIE  
  
Lizzie got in the car to go to Gordo's house. She was nervous because the last time she saw him was at the airport when they got back from Rome. As Lizzie pulled up to Gordo's house she opened the door to the car as she slowly unzipped her hot blue top just enough to reveal her bra and the sides boobs. Just to make sure that her mom wouldn't see she turned at an angle. As she rang the doorbell Gordo answer and almost drooled. He slowly drew his head away from her chest to get in the car. As they rode in the car Lizzie was being flirty by taking out a lollypop and accidentally dropped it down her bra.  
  
L=Oops I just dropped my lollypop. I need to get it  
  
So Lizzie slowly reached down her bra and took out the lollypop almost removing her top and started licking again. At that point Gordo stuck his hand on Lizzie's leg and Lizzie saw that Gordo had this huge boner. As Lizzie was about to go for the gold. Lizzie's mom said, "Kids we are here. I'll be in the car and you go find Miranda" Lizzie and Gordo got out of the car and started holding hands and went to the airport screen and found the door she was arriving at. They arrived at her door and Miranda was there with a tall dark boy.  
  
M= Miranda  
  
L= Lizzie  
  
G= Gordo  
  
C= Carlos  
  
L= Hey Miranda your back  
  
They hug  
  
M= Its great to see you Lizzie and you Gordo. This is my new friend Carlos. (she winks)  
  
L & G=Nice to meet you Carlos.  
  
Miranda leans over to try and kiss Carlos and he turns away.  
  
C=What do you think you are doing.  
  
M= I am sorry I thought I could kiss you.  
  
C= No girl will ever kiss me. I am Carlos  
  
L= Does that mean your gay  
  
C= No it means I just have an attraction to men. And your friend Gordo is hot.  
  
He goes up to Gordo and tries to kiss him. Gordo slaps him as Miranda and Lizzie start laughing hysterically.  
  
M= Go to hell Carlos.  
  
C= I already have its called Mexico.  
  
EXTREME SILENCE as another tall guy appears.  
  
F= Fernando  
  
F= Hey Carlos your back give me some love.  
  
C= Fernando my love.  
  
Carlos runs to Fernando and starts making out with him.  
  
L & G & M= That's so nasty. Stop making out with your friend in public.  
  
C= Friend? He is my Father.  
  
L & G & M= what the fuck! There is something seriously wrong with that picture.  
  
The three of them left almost about to puke. They got in the car and went back to Lizzie's House. All three of them got there and went to Lizzie's room. 


	2. Ronnie Returns

Chapter 2  
  
The Return of Ronnie  
  
As another morning awaits she wakes up and realizes that it was all a dream. That Miranda isn't back and she didn't see Gordo yesterday. She looked at her calendar and realized that Miranda doesn't get back for another 2 weeks and her parents are still at Matt's Baseball Tournament in San Diego  
  
L= I guess I just miss my best friend.  
  
She then calls Gordo and asks him to come over since she needs a friend right now. Gordo understands and starts to come over. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Lizzie runs down to answer the door. She opens the door and sees this guy and this girl at the door. The guy has the morning paper and the other one Lizzie can't see.  
  
R= Ronnie  
  
L= Lizzie  
  
G=Unknown Girl  
  
R= Hello Lizzie  
  
L= Hello asshole. I thought you quit being the paperboy. Is this your new girlfriend from Jefferson?  
  
G= Actually Lizzie you know me. I am your role model.  
  
The girl slowly raises her head and reveals to Lizzie that it is no one other than that slut Andy.   
  
A=Andy  
  
L= Lizzie   
  
R=Ronnie  
  
R= Actually Lizzie I chose Andy because she is just like you but better Lizzie. And never call me 'pudding' again.  
  
A=And he chose me since I have bigger boobs too.  
  
Andy and Ronnie kiss. Lizzie sees that Andy starts to zip down her jacket to reveal her boobs and tries to feel down Ronnie. At this time Lizzie goes crazy. She hits Ronnie and dives right at Andy. Andy and Lizzie fight resulting in a cat fighting bra and thong match.  
  
Ronnie gets up and tears the two apart and sees that they are both in thongs with there bras halfway on. He then says to Andy who is half unconscious on the floor that he wants a piece of Lizzie. Ronnie dives at Lizzie and starts beating her. Then a big thunk is hears and Ronnie falls on the floor. Lizzie turns and sees that it is no one else but Gordo. Gordo then throws Ronnie and Andy outside. Lizzie gets up and starts kissing Gordo madly.  
  
G= Gordo  
  
L= Lizzie  
  
L= Thank you for helping me Gordo.  
  
G= No problem  
  
L= I think that I need more then a friend right now.  
  
G= What do you mean?  
  
Lizzie then pulls Gordo up to her room and the doors slams. Then….  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……. 


	3. Parent Catastrophe

CHAPTER 3: PARENT CATASTRROPHE  
  
……CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 2  
  
As Lizzie walked to her room with the help of Gordo, she felt like kissing Gordo but had no energy left. Her bra was hanging by a single wire and her clothes were torn and she had to lay down. All of a sudden Lizzie collapsed in Gordo's hands.   
  
G= Lizzie, Lizzie are you ok.  
  
Then Gordo started to panic. There was no way to revive her at this point. Gordo made a hasty decision. He took off all of Lizzie's torn and worn clothes and put them in her closet and almost fainted himself, but carried Lizzie to the bathroom and placed her in the bathtub and turned on the water to try and revive her and get her cleaned up.   
  
As he turned on the water he heard Lizzie's parents calling for her. They had returned from Matt's baseball game. Gordo was trapped since the bathroom was right by the stairs. There were no windows. He tried to figure out what to do and what to say to her parents. Gordo then started to slap Lizzie trying to wake her up. He then got the courage and kissed Lizzie trying to awake her. She was still not waking up. He could hear footsteps at the door. It was her parents. Gordo then rushed to the door and locked it. They started to yell.  
  
J= Jo McGuire  
  
S= Sam McGuire  
  
J= What happened here.  
  
S= There are clothes all over the floor and the door is open.  
  
They then rushed upstairs only to find the door locked.  
  
J= Lizzie are you in there?  
  
S= Lizzie what is wrong?  
  
J= I don't think she is listening.  
  
Gordo realized that the water had overflowed over the tub. He turned the water off and tried to get towels to mop it up but too late.  
  
J= The water is coming under the door and she is not responding. Get the key to the bathroom Sam.  
  
S= Ok  
  
Sam McGuire returned to the door and opened then turned the key and opened the door and then  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……. 


	4. More Trouble

CHAPTER 4: MORE TROUBLE,  
  
…….CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 3  
  
Gordo thought to himself quickly as the door handle turns  
  
G= Why am I hiding from her parents. But I have to. It would look pretty bad if I stayed here. Her parents would never believe that she had a cat fight with Andy and if she did Lizzie would get in serious trouble.  
  
Then Gordo got an idea. He opened the shower door and entered and tried not to breath hard so they wouldn't hear him. The door handle turned and Lizzie's parents walked in.  
  
J= What in the hell is going on.  
  
S= Lizzie, honey please wake up.  
  
Lizzie slowly opened her eyes. Gordo was going to be afraid that she would tell her parents about the fight because she was delirious. She woke up and realized that Gordo had helped her out by placing her in the tub.  
  
L= OOHH Sorry Mom, Sorry Dad I guess I just fell asleep in the bathtub. I was really tired. Sam McGuire gets in his car and heads to the store for stuff.  
  
J= Why were there clothes all over the floor. They were all ripped up.  
  
L= Well because..  
  
As Lizzie thought of an excuse to tell her parents. She hears a vase break.  
  
M= MATT  
  
M= OOPS  
  
J= Matt what did you do? Lizzie we will talk about this in a minute.  
  
Jo McGuire goes downstairs and starts to yell at Matt. Lizzie puts a towel around herself and Gordo opens the shower and starts to talk to Lizzie but she jumps back in shock.  
  
L= Gordo…I knew you were still in the house but why in the shower?  
  
G= I had to hid from your parents. I put you in the bathtub because since my dad is a shrink I overheard him say that placing someone in a bathtub full of mildly cold water can help to revive someone.  
  
L= Thank you Gordo.  
  
G= I have to get out of here though before your mom gets back up here.  
  
L= Ok you can sneak out my window using the rocks on the side of the house as stepping stones.  
  
As Gordo starts to exit out the window Lizzie gives Gordo a sweet kiss and then Gordo went down the rocks. Lizzie hears her mom coming up the stairs. She comes in with a guy's t-shirt and a torn bra. Lizzie looks shocked.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…….. 


	5. Bras and Mexico

CHAPTER 5: BRAS  
  
……CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 4  
  
Lizzie looked on in disbelief as she realized that her mom was holding Ronnie's shirt and Andy's bra. Lizzie had to come up with another excuse even though she really didn't have any.   
  
J= Lizzie McGuire I want you to explain this now.  
  
Lizzie thought very quickly thinking that if she took too long her mom will know she is lying. Lizzie got and idea though.  
  
L= Well mom it's a simple explaination. The shirt belongs to Matt. I was going to throw it away because it was in my room and I was taking it to the trash and there is a torn bra because, well, I need a bigger bra size. There I said it.  
  
Jo McGuire held the bra up to Lizzie and it was very small. Lizzie thought she had done a good job making up that story. She had remembered that Andy's boobs were a lot smaller than hers and that would work. All of a sudden Jo McGuire hugged Lizzie and said  
  
J= Your finally going through puberty.  
  
Lizzie with a bewildered look on her face answered:  
  
L= That must be it.  
  
J= Then were going to the mall to buy bigger bras. Get in the car and lets go. Matt were going to the mall lets go. Before Lizzie got in the car she stuffed 2 of her bras in her pocket so she didn't have to buy any bras.   
  
So Jo McGuire, Matt McGuire, and Lizzie got in the family car and drove to the mall. The drive was long and tiring especially since Matt was being loud and obnoxious. When they arrived at the mall Jo gave Matt $10 to buy food and whatever he had left over with the money. She then gave Lizzie $40 to go buy bras and if she had any money left to go buy some food. Then Jo McGuire walked into the book store and sat down. As Lizzie was walking into the bra section she saw someone there in disbelief. It was Larry Tudgeman and a nerdy friend.  
  
T= Larry Tudgeman  
  
A= Alan  
  
L= Look they're size double D.  
  
A= Lets experiment with them.  
  
A+L= Hahahahaha.(Nerd Laugh)  
  
Lizzie slowly walked past them and wanted to laugh but it was just too sick to look at. She then walked into the Digital Bean and got some stuff to drink and eat. She sat there confused and bewildered because it was only about one week until school got back from the summer and Miranda still hasn't let Lizzie know if she was back yet. As Lizzie continued to eat and drink she turned to the TV and the news was on.  
  
TV= In World News tonight a giant earthquake hit Cozumel, Mexico yesterday. Scientists have determined it to be a 5.5 on the Richter Scale. There are 15 reported deaths.  
  
L= OOHHH My God. That is were Miranda is.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…….. 


	6. Dead or Alive Miranda?

CHAPTER 6  
  
DEAD OR ALIVE MIRANDA  
  
………(continued from chapter 5)  
  
As Lizzie constantly starred at the TV in disbelief, she got up out of her chair at the Digital Bean and ran to find her mom. She bumped into Matt and asked him where mom was. He had no idea so Lizzie grabbed Matt and ran across the mall. She found her mom.  
  
M=Matt  
  
L=Lizzie  
  
J=Jo McGuire  
  
M-Stop grabbing me Lizzie your hurting me,  
  
L- Shut up weasel ass.  
  
L-Mom there you are!! There has been an earthquake in Cozumel where Miranda is. I want to get home and try to call her.  
  
SO THE MCGUIRES GO HOME.  
  
Lizzie gets home and immediately grabs the phone and dials Miranda's cell phone number.  
  
L-Come on Pick up.  
  
MR=Miranda  
  
MR=hello?  
  
L-Miranda is that you? Thank god your ok.  
  
MR- I know I thought you might be worried cause of the earthquake. We heard about it when we were on the plane. My mom and dad actually had to go back to Cozumel because my cousin Carlos and his dad live there and….  
  
Lizzie starts to laugh  
  
MR-This is not funny.  
  
L- I know its just a dream that I had a couple of nights ago.  
  
MR- Anyway since my mom and dad went back to Cozumel, I need a ride home and a place to sleep. Can you help?  
  
L- Of course Miranda. I'll see you soon.  
  
MR- Okay Lizzie, bye.  
  
J- So is Miranda ok?  
  
L-Ya she got out right before the earthquake. But her parents went back to Cozumel for her relatives. Can she sleep her for some nights, until they get back?  
  
J- Sure hunny. Lets go to the airport and get her.  
  
L- Can Gordo come?  
  
J-Yes he can.  
  
So Lizzie, and Jo McGuire get in the car and head over to Gordo's house. They pick him up and head over to the airport loading zone where Miranda is. Lizzie, Gordo and Jo McGuire see Miranda and give her a hug.  
  
L- We were so worried about you.  
  
As Lizzie turns around to give her mom a hug she sees a man holding a gun to the side of him.  
  
??- Get in the damn car now or I'll shoot you and your family.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……… 


End file.
